


The Process of Inspiration

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Completed, Ficlet, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Zo/San, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creating doesn't always come easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Process of Inspiration

Zoro let his forehead drop to his desk, not even caring about scattering the papers strewn haphazardly across the surface. His brain hurt, his back hurt, his hand hurt - why did he do this shit again? Moaning in misery Zoro considered quitting his job to become a chicken farmer for the thousandth time that morning.

"How's it going?"

Zoro rolled his head to the side and glared at his boyfriend. Sanji ignored his scathing look and reached out to tug loose a sheet of paper that was partially pinned under his cheek. "You're still revising the storyboard?"

Groaning was the most appropriate response that he could think of right then. He watched Sanji raise an eyebrow at his wordless growling and exaggerated moose noises. His blonde, asshole boyfriend showed no sympathy - he snorted and began to inspect the paper he'd stolen.

Sanji rudely shoved his shoulder to the side with his hip as the damn pest leaned his ass against Zoro's work desk. Zoro was tempted to lean over and bite that trespassing ass. "Fuck off. I can't work with you being annoying!"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Shut up, dumbass. It's not like you were actually working."

"Was too!"

"Getting ink on your face and sulking isn't working."

"M'not sulking! Thinking!"

Sanji laughed at that, "I'm sure your boss will totally buy that when you explain why you missed the deadline. Again."

Zoro whined in his throat and turned his head to nuzzle his face back into his papery mess. His voice was slightly muffled and his breath rattled a loose page, "I hate you, you stupid, dickface."

"Mmm, you love my face..." Sanji placed the paper he was holding back on the desk and leaned over the kiss the back of Zoro's neck, "Lunch is ready. Also I really like that fight scene between the pirate samurai and the evil acrobat. The moves look cool, and I like that the hero is having a tough time. Life isn't easy you know. You should have the villain do something dirty - like kick the pirate samurai in one of his wounds or something."

Zoro sat up and batted away the pesky paper that stuck to his skin. "Sanji it's a kids show. For CHILDREN."

Sanji sniffed, "Kids should learn that bad guys fight dirty. It'll help them with bullies and shit."

"I think you just want me to get fired."

"I WANT you to get your ass out of this room and eat your sandwich."

"Grilled cheese?"

Sanji grinned and sauntered away with a deliberate sway to his hips, "With tomato. I know how you like it."

Zoro chuckled, "Are you trying to seduce me with food?"

The blonde paused in the doorway, "Is it working?"

"Hell yes."

Zoro stood and captured his lover before the blonde could escape into the hall. He could feel Sanji's fingers in his hair as he kissed a trail up his partner's pale throat. "You enjoy distracting me don't you? You aren't going to let me get anything done today, huh?"

Sanji hummed in pleasure as Zoro nibbled on the edge of his jaw. "It's the other way around. If I thought I could really distract you then I would let you be. Animation is your passion and you easily shut everything else out when you get the right inspiration."

Pulling his head up, Sanji placed a warm kiss on Zoro's lips, "You won't lose anything by taking a break. It's not unreasonable to rest and eat."

Zoro suddenly felt ideas flood his mind as he pulled back to stare at his lover. The missing pieces to his project were popping up in his mind rapidly and he felt excitement tingle throughout his body. Sanji scowled at him. "No."

"I just need to sketch it down really quick!"

Sanji grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tugged him from the room, "Eat first and then you can draw yourself silly!"

Zoro let his lover pull him through their house and his eyes never strayed from the back of Sanji's head as he felt a new rush of affection for his lover, his inspiration - his most precious dream.


End file.
